Tablettes de Chocolats et envie d'Hurler
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de résumer. Je précise que cela se passe dans le tome 7. Et puis... c'est tout. Bonne lecture.


**Tablettes de Chocolats et envie d'Hurler. **

Ginny se leva péniblement du fauteuil défoncé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pour la quatrième voir cinquième fois en deux heures, elle ouvrit le placard et en sortie une plaquette de chocolat. Pas du blanc, qu'elle trouvait écœurant. Celui au lait, il était trop sucré. Ceux avec de l'orange de la menthe ou autre était dans la cave, et elle avait la flemme d'aller les chercher. Donc, encore une fois, elle se contenta du chocolat noir à gâteaux, celui qui est extrêmement amer. De toute façon, elle avait déjà un sal goût amer dans la bouche, que rien depuis une semaine n'avait fait partir.

Une semaine. Une semaine que Ginny ne faisait que d'avaler tablette de chocolat sur tablettes de chocolats. Une semaine qu'elle faisait des voyages entre la cuisine et le fauteuil du salon de ses parents. Une semaine que sa famille la regardait d'un air inquiet. Une semaine que Tonks essayait de la faire rire. Une semaine que Lupin essayait de la raisonner. Une semaine que Maugrey ne faisait que l'agacer dans l'espoir de lui tirer un son. Mais rien. Rien d'autre que des soupirs appuyés, des sanglots à peine retenus, du papier de chocolat qui craquait dans ses mains, de ses mâchoires qui mastiquaient, encore et encore. Et cela faisait une semaine que sa mère allait acheter du chocolat à l'épicerie du coin. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient mentionné l'idée d'arrêter de lui donner du chocolat mais comme s'était la seule chose dont elle se nourrissait…

Bien entendu, chacun connaissait la raison de sa dépression, de son mutisme. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione était partit « en mission ». Une semaine sans la moindre nouvelle. Tout le monde était inquiet, bien sûr. Sauf Ginny. Elle était au bord de l'infarctus.

Combien de temps cela allait il durer ? Combien de temps, avant que les joues si pâles de Ginny reprennent un peu de couleur ? Combien de temps, avant que ses cheveux reprennent leur éclat sauvage ? Que ses yeux reprennent vie ? Deux jours ? Cinq semaines ? Quatre ans ? Vivrait elle seulement aussi longtemps ? Une Médicomage avait élu domicile au Terrier, et elle paraissait de plus en plus anxieuse chaque jour. On avait bien essayé de l'emmener à St Mangouste, mais la rousse se débâtait avec la folie du désespoir chaque fois que quiconque essayait de la toucher, et toujours sans le moindre son.

Ginny alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, sous les yeux attentifs de l'infirmière. Elle avait envie de hurler. Hurler, que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Hurler, qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle, qu'il fallait s'occuper d'autres personnes, au lieu de rester scotcher sur le canapé miteux à ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Hurler son désespoir. Sa peur. Sa tristesse. Les reverrait-elle un jour ? Il le fallait, pourtant. Tant de choses qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore dit. A Ron, que même si s'était un crétin, que s'était son frère, qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. A Hermione, que s'était l'une des meilleures personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées. Une meilleure amie incroyable, et toujours présente. A Harry… A Harry, qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Elle le lui avait déjà dit, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Elle avait envie de hurler son inquiétude au monde entier. Hurler sa colère contre ce crétin de Voldemort, qui avait tout gâcher. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son trou, à se gâcher la vie tout seul ? Non, il avait fallut qu'il vienne faire chier les autres. Envoyer valser les familles. Faire peur aux gens. Détruire des personnes, plus ou moins lentement en fonction de leur importance et de son humeur, à _lui_. Elle avait envie de hurler sa terreur, sa frayeur pour toutes les personnes encore en vies, qui risquaient de mourir ou de voir des proches mourir. Ou les deux. Oui, elle avait envie de hurler. Seulement, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait beau rester dans ce fauteuil toute la journée à ne rien faire, tout juste si elle arrivait à pleurer. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que toutes ses larmes avaient déjà coulé. Peut-être était-ce parce que ses yeux étaient déjà secs, qu'elle avait déjà pleuré. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à parler, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle s'était déjà casser la voix, à crier, à gémir et à marmonner que « non, ce n'est pas possible, ils ne sont pas partis… Non… » pendant des heures et des heures.

Oui, peut-être bien. Mais était-ce vraiment la peine de se laisser mourir dans un fauteuil moelleux, avec du chocolat et un feu ronflant à côté ? Pendant que _eux_ ils sauvaient le monde on ne sait comment, en ce mettant en danger ? Etait-ce vraiment la peine de se laisser mourir pour des personnes qui se jettent dans les bras de la mort elle-même ? Bien sûr que non. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile, comme réunir une armée, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Ginny releva brutalement la tête, attirant le regard étonné de la jeune Médicommage. Une flammette brulait dans les yeux bruns de la rouquine. Faible, mais bien présente. Signe irréversible d'un début d'idée. Une idée pas encore très précise, mais dont on distingue vaguement les contours. Curieuse, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour questionner sa patiente mais celle-ci s'était lever d'un bond et s'était précipiter dans les escaliers.

Trébuchant tout les trois pas, Ginny finit par arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter et entra dedans. Le lit était défait, vu que sa mère avait apporté les couvertures en bas, affin qu'elle dorme au chaud. Sinon, rien avait bouger. Il y avait encore un de paire de chaussettes sales, à demie cachées sous le lit ; visiblement, sa mère avait eu d'autres choses à faire que de faire le ménage. Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire à la voler et en sortie sa valise. Elle entendit une respiration saccadée. La Médicomage l'avait suivie. Et elle était à bout de souffle. Ginny se demanda si elle avait courut si vite que sa. Ecartant d'un geste cette question inutile, elle sortie de son placard jupes, collants, chemisiers, chaussures, sous-vêtements, pulls, gilets, capes, gants, chapeau… Et enferma le tout dans sa valise. Elle rajouta ses bouquins et tous ses instruments. Elle passa dans la salle de bain et fourra dans sa valise ses affaires de toilette. Pour finir, elle prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin qui trainait. Elle alla chercher Errol, et écrivit à la hâte sur le parchemin :

_« Neville et tous les autres,_

_J'arrive par le prochain train._

Ginny. »

Elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha sur la patte du hibou qui la regardait comme si elle était une folle. Ce qu'elle était peut-être, d'ailleurs.

_Une petite idée d'Os qu'y m'est venue grâce au nouvel Os de Nebulleuse, bien que ç'a n'est rien à voir et qu'elle ne le sache pas encore._

_Je la remercie donc. Elle le saura quand elle lira mon Os, elle qui me pousse toujours pour que j'écrive._

_Voilà, je te l'aie pondu, ton Os._

_J'aimerais signer cet Os de mon pseudo mais à quoi ça sert, si j'ai déjà un nom ?_

_Bisoux à vous,_

_Lucie. _


End file.
